It's Great to Be a Ghost!
Funnyman Boogeyman is a one hundred and fifty-second episode and thirty-second episode of sixth season of Best Side Musicals. it is repeats in every episodes. Summary "Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are ghosts, haunting an old house to the sounds of '20s-style jazz. When unsuspecting Tasha drops by, they really put their scaring skills to the test!" Plot Pablo is in the backyard. He introduces himself to the viewer as a ghost after Lorna reads Pablo a book called Halloween, Hallween, Halloween, because Pablo loves ghosts. They display some of the pages to the viewer, until Lorna and Lucy go to the park. Uniqua and Tyrone enters the backyard to play hide-and-go-seek. Pablo sneaks behind them and scares them. He explains to the two that he's a ghost. Uniqua decides to become a ghost, and asks Tyrone if he wants to be one. Tyrone is reluctant, as he's nervous about being a ghost. They sing "It's Great to Be a Ghost!" as they encourage him to join them. The backyard transforms into a dark, misty landscape where is a haunted house. The ghosts approached the haunted house. Pablo tries to open the door but it's locked, then he rings the doorbell but no one answer. Uniqua floats through the door to enter the house. Pablo does the same. Tyrone refuses to float through the door. They negotiate for a while, until Tyrone finally gives it a try. He succeeds. They tell each other that they should practice scaring. Pablo floats into a painting as Uniqua and Tyrone try to find him. They scream as Pablo scares them. Uniqua goes to the living room, turns invisible and scares the boys by picking a candlestick. Tyrone is about to practice, but the doorbell rings. They open it and predict that it is an unsuspecting stranger. They shout "Boo!", but realize that the stranger is Tasha. Tasha tells the trio that she is not afraid of ghosts while singing "What's So Scary 'Bout That?" The ghosts tell her that their plan actually was scaring her and they have been trying to scare her since she told them about her fear of nothing. They suggest playing "Hide-and-Go-Boo" (a ghost version of hide-and-go-seek) to prove that she is truly not afraid of ghosts. They sing "Hide and Go Boo" as they get into hiding places. However, Tyrone cannot find a place that is not taken. Tasha finds Pablo in a painting, and Pablo does not scare her. Tasha enters the library and finds a "floating" book. Uniqua is actually holding it, but she is invisible. Tasha tries to take the book, and they fight over the book until Uniqua gives up and exposes herself. This time, Lorna and Lucy comes back from the park to find Tyrone. Meanwhile, Tyrone is upstairs. He sings and tap-dance "When I'm Booin'" as he explains that he probably will lose the game. He puts his hand on a wall. The wall slides into a bedroom and Tyrone accidentally falls under a white sheet. He looks in the mirror and thinks that a ghost is after him. After a few tests, he finally realizes that he is the "ghost". Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha walk upstairs. The wall slides and Tyrone scares the three. Tasha pushes Uniqua and Pablo over and runs. Uniqua and Pablo follow. Tyrone chases them. Uniqua and Pablo float through the door to escape, but Tasha is left inside. She runs into a door and screams. The sheet falls off of Tyrone as Uniqua and Pablo enter again. They tell Tasha that there is no ghost: only Tyrone. Tasha admits that she was afraid of him. Pablo tells them that it is great to be in a haunted house. A spooky voice responds saying "It's great to be a ghost!" Roles * Uniqua: Ghost Uniqua * Pablo: Ghost Pablo * Tyrone: Ghost Tyrone * Tasha: The Unsuspecting Stranger Songs * "It's Great to Be a Ghost!" * "What's So Scary 'Bout That?" * "Hide and Go Boo" * "When I'm Booin'" Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Repeating Episodes